1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio signal processing apparatus typically for use in mixing of audio signals in a concert hall, a method of configuring and controlling such an audio signal processing apparatus at a site of the concert hall, and a computer program executable to perform the configuring and controlling method of such an audio signal processing apparatus.
2. Prior Art
On a mixing console of the audio signal processing apparatus, a plurality of input signals and output signals needs to be assigned to a plurality of input channels and output channels, respectively. Especially, the “input signal” includes a digital audio input and an analog audio input. The analog input is categorized into a microphone input, a line input, etc. according to input levels. Different input peripheral units are needed depending on types of input signals. Also, different output peripheral units are needed depending on whether the output signal is digital or analog. It is desirable to assign a plurality of input/output peripheral units to appropriate input/output channels without changing physical wire connection states between a plurality of input/output peripheral units and the mixing console. By such a configuration, the arrangement of a fader and other controls can be optimized according to occasional situations at a concert, etc. For this purpose, there are provided many mixing consoles having an input/output patch capable of assigning physical wire connections for input/output signals to any input/output channels.
Generally, the concert hall is equipped with various acoustic facilities. In many cases, however, fixed acoustic facilities may be insufficient for a music performance depending on its nature. In such a case, additional acoustic facilities need to be brought into the hall from the outside. Usually, the time given to this work is very tight. Various installation works must be carried out promptly.
Conventionally, a worker needs to check which input/output peripheral unit is actually connected to the mixing console in order to configure input/output patches on the mixing console. This has been hindrance to a prompt work. Ever after the input/output patch setting, various levels and parameters need to be configured, making it difficult to reduce working amount.